The Devil Looks Good In Love
by JaedyxeWolf
Summary: The story of an unimaginable pair. No one within either of their circles believed that Andy and Miranda would become a couple. But guess what? The Devil looks good in love.
1. Teaser Time!

The Devil Looks Good In Love

Chapter 1

Miranda Priestly sighed as she looked at the calendar. Fashion week was upon them and this time it was based in Milan. While a prospective trip to Italy always

inspired the culturist in her, the date still held too much meaning to her. It will have been one year now since Andrea had resigned from her position. It had taken

months of introspection to understand exactly why the desertion of her prized assistant had hurt her so deeply, but Miranda had finally come to the conclusion that she

was enamored with the simple ways of the younger woman. In other words, Miranda was head over heels in love with Andre Sachs. Now, this was a revelation that

had taken even longer to accept than it had taken to reach the conclusion. However, by this time Miranda had resigned herself to the idea that her love for Andrea

would never be known or reciprocated.

_Boy, does she have a surprise in store for her._

* * *

A/N: I know that this is a pretty small start, but I have big hopes and plans. It's been a long time since I tried my hand at writing, so I hope that it is a success.


	2. No Choice But To Love Your Dog

* * *

Chapter 2

A/N: A big shout out to Piove for being the first reviewer for this story! Now I know why more experienced authors like reviews so much. So, the main prob for the delay was because I wanted to go ahead and figure out a way for them to meet up again. And I have it!! And original meeting that no one has ever thought of!! Mwuhaha! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A furry head popped up from the arm of a tattered couch that sat in an average sized apartment as the front door opened. Knowing on instinct that it was his mistress, the young Rottweiler happily pranced towards her. He exuberantly greets her by sitting right in front of her and began his nightly show. He began to whine, bent his head and waved his right paw into the air.

"Aww! Who's such a good boy?!" Andy said in the expected baby voice and happily gave him a piece of chicken from a bag on a high shelf that she left there every day before she left. Her Rottweiler quickly gobbled it before going to the kitchen and grabbing his leash and running back to Andy. Andy gave him another piece of chicken before fitting the head harness on him.

"Ready to go Bernie?" Andrea asked. In response, Bernie hurried out of the door, but the head harness kept him under control. They walked out of Andy's third floor two bedroom apartment, something that she had only been able to afford due to the subway that paralleled the building, and made their way to a nearby park. It was nearing eight o'clock at night, which would normally worry Andy if it weren't for her companion that walked beside her.

It had been rather comical how Andy had come upon him actually. It had been a few months after her resignation from runway and she had settled into her new job and apartment. She had just walked out her apartment on her way to the "Mirror" when she had been mowed down by Bernie and his brother and sisters. He was the runt of the litter, but he was the most headstrong. After the owner had apologized, she advertised that she was selling the pups for a mere 100 dollars. Andy took the deal and said she would have the money by the end of the week. By the week's end, she had a new puppy named Woodward Bernstein. She had been amazed at how well behaved a puppy could be and how good of a companion.

Since then, she had quickly made her way up the ladder at the "Mirror" and was had become head of the Fashion section. This wasn't the normal Fashion section in the sense that it told young girls what to wear, no. Andy's section was dedicated to the charity of the industry. Runway had opened her eyes to many things, and one of those was that Fashion wasn't always what it seemed. She was working to show the world that you didn't need to be sizes zero to still have a good sense of style and that there were certain clothes for certain occasions and also would do entire articles are organizations such as Dress for Success, an organization that aids disadvantaged woman as they entered the work force. This was a section that ran on the third tuesday of each month, so the work was enough for her to have a good income and still work on other civil rights and city problem columns .

However, today had been a first for her when it came to the fashion section. It was a first that caused certain feelings to resurface from while she had been a mere second assistant. It hadn't been until after she had sent in her resignation that she had discovered those feelings. They were stronger than anything she had felt for Nate. They were feelings that would never be reciprocated. She, Andrea Marie Sachs was in love with Miranda Priestly.

She had made this realization when she had bout a runway magazine a few months ago on a whim. Therein laid a biography of Miranda's life; one which she had edited in Paris while waiting for one function after another to begin. It wasn't supposed to run for another year, as there was still more to add. The ending had changed since Andy had read it and she figured it must have been an idea of Leslie's. Anyway, reading the story of Miranda's life again, her prior boss had been sent back to the forefront of her thoughts. It had taken weeks before she had finally been able to come to her final conclusion. And she was going to have to face the final conclusion in a few weeks when Runway's black tie gala was being featured.

Andy had been informed at exactly 6:22 and 49 seconds that the "Mirror" had been invited for an exclusive with Miranda herself. Andy had nearly had an asthma attack when she had heard. No weaseling had been able to get her out of it; because it seemed that Niles had been put in charge of the media covered and had handpicked Andy. So now all that was left was to pick a dress after Bernie's appointment at the vet tomorrow.

* * *

In the Upper East Side of the next morning, Miranda Priestly was readying Patricia for her doctor's appointment. As with her children and their doctors, Miranda always took the beloved, if over indulged, St. Bernard to the vet herself. It was a Saturday; the only day that Miranda could was able to actually go, so Cassidy and Caroline always allowed to come with Miranda. She even usually tended to turn it into a family outing, as they usually went to lunch at a restaurant that ignored the no dog rule due to the fact that it was THE Miranda Priestly.

"Come along girls or we're going to be late." Miranda said to her children as she popped her head into their ground floor play room.

"Okay mom." The girls said in unison. Miranda smiled as she went back into the foyer to hand Patricia off to Roy. Her long-term chauffer took her and went to the usually stored SUV to put her in her custom-made seat belt. It being early April, she handed a couple of light weight jackets to her daughter and pulled her own Dolce & Gabana pinstripe jacket, which encompassed a pair of Prada high-heeled boots, matching pinstripe dress pants and a simple white silk shirt. Her and the girls made their way towards the car which would take them to Lexington Veterinary Group for their 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Dalibard.

* * *

"Come on Bernie!!" Andy shouted from the entry way of her appointment. Bernie came slinking into the room from the bedroom and sullenly let Andy attach the head collar and leash. "Oh come on you big scaredy dog, there aren't any shots today." Andy said in a calm voice. After giving him a piece of chicken to calm him, the two made their way out of the building where they caught a cab for their appointment with Dr. Mirabile at Lexington Vets.

* * *

The moment that the SUV pulled up to the Vet's office, Miranda immediately turned off her cell phone. She didn't care what problems there were; everything could wait until 1 o'clock when the twins were going to spend the weekend with their father. As she stepped out SUV and took Patricia's leash from Roy, the beloved family dog did something that she had never done with the Priestly family. Before Miranda could even comprehend what was happening, Patricia yanked herself out of her owner's hands and took off a few buildings down. The twins were quickly after her and screaming, "Patricia!! Come back here!" nearly in unison. Roy took off as well and was at the final scene before Miranda.

By the time Miranda reached the St. Bernard, Roy had the large dog under control. While the sight of Patricia sniffing at an obviously un-neutered male Rottweiler was a cause for concern, the woman attached to the Rottweiler was even more cause for concern. Holding the other dog's leash was none other than Andrea Sachs; former assistant, journalist, and retainer of her heart.

All sense of decorum on the part of both parties flew out the window as they both screamed loud enough for Miranda's estranged family in London to hear:

"MIRANDA?!"

"ANDREA?!"

* * *

A/N 2: I know, I'm evil and proud. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter!! Oh, and the reviewer who can tell be the significance of the time 6:22:49 get a cookie!!


	3. Fish and Kisses

A/N: I know it's been a long time since the last update, but authors block is a terrible and natural thing! Plus, kudos and chocolate chip cookies to lilchazza having the one and only correct answer for the 6:22:49 riddle. Now, here's my next shot at a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The quiet that followed the two exclamations was deafening. Neither party could figure out how to act, let alone what to say. Luckily for Miranda and Andy, however, the twins were able to break the silence with another "PATRICIA!!" when they noticed that their prized pooch was getting a little too friendly with the lowly Rottweiler. This third exclamation of the day was enough to bring the two out of their stupor and Andy worked to get Bernie under control before she had another Miranda meltdown on her mind. She didn't think it would do well for Bernie to get the prized Priestly family dog pregnant. No matter how cute the puppies would be.

After Andy and the twins got the two dogs under control, Andy looked up from calming Bernie down and the first thing she saw was Miranda's emerald green eyes. This was the first time since Paris in the hotel room that Andy had the chance to actually see Miranda in her eyes. Her fire, her passion; everything. However, there was also a guardedness that had to have been developed through all the heartaches that Miranda had to go through in order to get where she was, the pain the she bared because of her position and the security that it provided. Andy nearly choked on her intake of breath when she realized that something else was there for one second; something that Andy knew that if acted on she would reciprocate. However, within a few seconds it was gone and Miranda had redeployed her shield with the mask of the haughty boss that Andy had first encountered in her earlier days at _Runway_.

Miranda took a glancing look at Andy from head to toe and back again. On the outside she merely commented, "Well, at least you've retained a small sense of fashion that you can afford on your mediocre salary." On the inside, though, were totally different thoughts. Miranda's mouth nearly watered at how Andy looked in the tight, black true religion jeans. In addition with the tight light brown shirt and the darker brown leather jacket that Miranda had seen her in shortly after Paris, Miranda's mind went into over drive as it prepared to create fantasies that involved this very outfit in various areas of her townhouse.

Andy internally winced at the comment, but was able to recognize the defense mechanism that it truly was. "It's nice to see you too Miranda. Well, with a few pieces kept from Paris and being a little choosy, my **little** salary is enough…and not that different from when I was at _Runway._" Andy sent back. Before Miranda could send a reply back, Andy turned to the girls and asked, "How are you two doing?"

Caroline and Cassidy both smiled before replying, "We're fine." However, Cassidy continued the small talk.

"But we do miss the brownies that you use to bring us." This comment was said with a sly look toward Miranda, who the twins knew preferred to limit their sugar intake.

Andy winced again, but this time it showed on the outside. In order to prevent a crisis she said, "Well, I had better get Bernie inside. His appointment is in five minutes and I'm sure that the receptionist will have some sort of forms for me to fill out."

Andy was on her way in when Cassidy's voice stopped her. "That's fine. Patricia's is in another fifteen minutes. They can keep each other company."

"Girls, I'm not sure I would be comfortable with…_Bernie_…having close relations with Patricia. I don't want any little paws running around the house."

Now, Andy new a challenge when she heard one…and this was most certainly a challenge. Before her brain could stop her, Andy whirled around and said in a rather firm tone, "I'll have you know that Bernie is very calm and well trained for a young Rottie, and I know firsthand that he is more behaved than Patricia who is a couple years older than him and has fewer manners." The double meaning was easily discernable by the editor-in-chief, and she addressed the girls once again before Miranda could form a reply, "It would be great if you could watch him for a few minutes. He doesn't' like the vet very much and I usually have to bribe him with chicken." Andy allowed the girls to enter first and followed soon after. This left Miranda steaming in from of the veterinarian's office.

With a few curt words for Roy to be ready to pick them up in an hour, Miranda followed in after Andy and the girls. When she entered the oddly well decorated reception area, her eyes automatically sought her girls and she saw them in a corner with the two dogs; Cassidy holding _Bernie_ and Caroline holding Patricia. As she had said, Andy was nearby the four filling out paperwork. With a curt nod to the receptionist (Emily had already gotten the paper work together three days prior) Miranda went to sit near her girls, but as far away from Andy and the Rottweiler as humanely possible.

There was silence for a couple minutes before the scratching of nails was heard from Miranda's right and was immediately followed by a cold nose nudging her **very recently** manicured hand. She paid Andy's dog a short glance, but it was enough for the smart dog to do a comedy routine which encompassed him standing to his hind quarters and pulling both front paws to his face. This act caused the girls to giggle and they rewarded him with a piece of chicken each that Andy had passed them earlier. The performance also caused the corners of Miranda's own mouth to lift, an action that was easily caught by Andy.

This opportunity allowed the two to catch each others' eyes. Miranda had never had this opportunity. She had nearly had it back in Paris, but she had blown it. Now wasn't the time for regrets though. When first thinking of brown eyes, one would think that they would seem dull; certainly not as vibrant as Miranda's own vibrant green. Now, she could prove them wrong.

Andy's eyes weren't just brown; there were varying shades, with specks of gold. They held intelligence and were plain in no way, shape or form. No, these eyes truly represented their owner. They represented difference, and a will to not conform to what the world tried to interpret as interesting and politically correct. Almost as if they were rebelling against the cultural norm by being brown. And Miranda was drowning in them.

The sound of one of the techs calling, "Woodward Bernstein Sachs?" This had four heads turning towards the nurse. Bernie whimpered and attempted to escape under a chair, but Andy quickly and gently took his leash from Cassidy's hand and moved toward the nurse.

"Andrea? Would you wait and join the girls and I for lunch?" Andy whipped around at the sound of her name and the request. The girls stared at their mother in shock along with Andy. Miranda, however, ignored the looks and waited for Andy to answer.

"Uh, well, um sure Miranda. No problem." Before she could rescind her answer, Andy followed the tech with a reluctant Bernie into the exam room while passing the clipboard to the receptionist on the way.

The girls continued to stare at Miranda in shock, unable to form a reply. This left Miranda to silently yell at herself for thinking to call Emily and have her make up some sort of excuse for Miranda to leave Andy after the appointment. But, she stood by her decision to try and test the waters with Andy, praying that the turnout would be fantastic.

* * *

Patricia was called for exactly on time, and it was 45 minutes later that Bernie came out of his appointment. After quickly browsing the shop that the vet office had on site, she went to wait outside. Roy was already there, punctual as usual.

"How are you Roy?"

"Very good Miss Sachs. Yourself?"

"Confused as hell Roy."

"Roy, lunch is at _Turquoise_ today. When you drop us off, take Woodward and Patricia to Le Chien for a grooming. Make sure that the employees are careful about who they put Woodward with. I assume that he has never been professionally groomed before. Have the car and dogs ready in an hour and a half. That's all." This stream of orders came out in less than 10 seconds as Miranda and the girls walked to the car with Patricia in tow. They all quickly piled into the car, which sported two rows of seats. The girls took it upon themselves to take the row closest to Roy along with the dogs, while Miranda and Andy took the furthest row. As they did so, they shared small, secretive smile with Roy through the rear view mirror.

It was a short ride of three minutes from the veterinary office to the restaurant. Andy had tried to persuade Miranda against taking Bernie to one of THE most expensive groomers in New York, 

but then Miranda replied with, "Andrea, with the time that it would take to take you to your apartment, that is another precious portion of my time wasted. And I'm sure you remember that I detest wasting time." This along with one of her signature looks that made Andy want to hide in a turtle shell were more than enough to quiet her complaints.

This also allowed Andy to get a glimpse of _Turquoise_. While it wasn't the most expensive restaurants in New York, it was definitely one of the more upscale ones. It only took Andy a few seconds to remember that this was the usual place that Miranda took the girls to at least once a month, primarily due to their love for fried shrimp. And since Miranda wouldn't be caught dead ordering from somewhere like _Red Lobster_, _Turquoise _it was. Andy had never been inside, but she had made the reservations plenty of times, to the point where the Maître D knew her voice.

Even with the short time that it took for the foursome to be seated, Andy was easily able to take in the full atmosphere. From the small sea turtle in the tank in the reception area, to the tasteful colors and decorations, _Turquoise_ provided a comfortable atmosphere, but was still upscale enough for Miranda.

The waiter quickly popped over, nearly as soon as they were seated and handed them the menus. "Good afternoon ladies. This afternoon's special is Chilean Sea Bass broiled in olive oil, garlic and lemon juice."

Miranda let out an exasperated sigh. "Please bore someone else with you inane ramblings. The girls will have ice tea. One sweetened with lemon on the other with just the lemon and a splash of fresh raspberry juice. For Andrea and I, a bottle of Chenin Blanc, apple. For appetizers, the Zucchini medallions and Grouper Carpaccio. As Entrees, the girls will have the fried shrimp, tails already shelled, on brown rice. I'll have the twin lobster tail with sautéed vegetables, minus the squash. Andrea?"

"Um, I'll have the broiled Tilapia." Andy was amazed that the waiter had been able to keep up with Miranda. She had never seen Miranda out to a meal with the girls, so this was an entirely new experience. As the waiter took the menus and high-tailed it to the kitchen to quickly get the chefs on the order, Andy took the time to watch Miranda with Cassidy and Caroline. When compared to the display of Miranda interacting with the waiter (a flash back to her days at _Runway_, but thankfully not directed towards her at the moment), her relationship with the girls was like night and day. She paid careful attention as the girls told her about the happenings at their father's house the week before. Andy internally winced as she saw the metal lace of malice in Miranda's eyes while the girls spoke of their "Step-Mummy's" latest attempts at trying to sway the girls to her side. Given the fact this women was the one of Greg's assistants from when he was married to Miranda and the woman that he had risked his marriage over, Andy held no sympathy to the ideas in her former boss mind of how to get rid of the woman.

Just seeing her like this allowed Andy to see the woman behind the _Runway_ mask and made her wonder why Miranda was letting her see it. Andy had **left** her in Paris, a fact that in Miranda Priestly's book was unheard and unthought-of; therefore it became one of the ways that an employee can acquire career suicide. However, none of that happened. In fact, Miranda had even given her a RECOMMENDATION!! Andy had a feeling that this was gonna kick her in the ass soon.

As the drinks and appetizers arrived, Miranda sent the girls to the restroom to wash up.

"What is this Miranda?"

The fashion queen didn't even flinch mid sip before she answered. "Whatever do you mean Andrea?"

Andy took a moment to shiver at the way Miranda said her name. It contained a note that Andy didn't want to get her hopes up for. "You bring me to lunch on a vet day; a day that I clearly remember is only for you and the girls, and you have Roy take my dog to one of the elite dog groomers in New York. Despite these strange and wonderful things you are doing, you still find moments to criticize me. What I mean is, what angle are you trying to expose?"

Miranda gave a mournful sigh before answering. "It is lonely at the top Andrea. A fact that I'm sure is one of the reasons you deserted me in Paris. You opened my eyes to that I need someone who I can trust to be my…friend. Despite the malice that I'm sure you had for me while in my employ, you understand what I need and I can learn how to be your friend. I could try to find another Mr. Priestly, but I'm sure after Stephen you can tell that that would be a moot point. I need a friend. While today wasn't planned to include you, I know and opportunity when I see one. So what is it going to be Andrea?"

Andy didn't even have to think twice before she formulated her answer. "Yes Miranda."

A look of relief passed over Miranda's face and she whispered a "Thank you," just as the girls returned.

The girls immediately dug into the fried Zucchini while the adults nibbled at the Carpaccio. The main course was very soon put before them. Throughout the meal, Miranda and Andy talked about a range of topics; from _Runway_ to Andy's articles in the _Mirror_ that Miranda had read to fashion and current events. It was a very pleasing meal and Andy looked forward to spending more time with Miranda. As they left finished lunch and left the restaurant, Roy was as usual already waiting. He opened the door for the four, and out popped the dogs.

"Oh my God, Bernie!" Andy's Rottweiler was cleaner than he had ever been in his life. In addition to the thorough cleaning that he had obviously received, Bernie's nails had also been trimmed, his ears cleaned and she could detect a certain minty freshness when he greeted her. There was also a different collar and leash than when she had left him in Roy's care. The new set was the stereotypical black leather with the silver spikes on the collar. Upon closer inspection, Andy noticed that the spikes were silver. After a lot of thank you's from Andy, the group was on their way to drop Andy off at her apartment. Once again, Andy tried to say no given that her apartment was in the opposite direction of Miranda's town house, but was again beat.

When they reached the apartment building, Miranda walked Andy to her door.

"Thanks for lunch Miranda. And for getting Bernie groomed." Before she lost her courage, Andy quickly placed a short but lingering kiss to the corner of Miranda's mouth and retreated to the safety of her apartment. Miranda stood frozen outside. She touched the spot that Andy kissed before pulling herself together and getting in the car.

* * *

A/N: So I really hope that this chapter made up for the month that it took me to update. I'll try not to take so long next time. Thanks All!!


	4. 2 Letters No Reader Wants to See: AN

Ok, first off I want to apologize to all my readers and especially my reviewers. Despite the fact that the last review I received was a good few months after I last updated, I was stunned. So thank you for all the support. Second, I am at a standstill. I have a long-standing problem of knowing where I want to go, but getting it down in word has always been difficult. Then college and family also get in the way. I am not discontinuing; there are a few directions that I want to broach and I have too much respect for the M/A pairing to not finish. So it will be finished…I just don't know when. Once again, thank you for all the support!! Byez!!


End file.
